Ice On Fire
by LoveLife24
Summary: "His steal blue irises smoldered with concentrated intensity, boring into me with an almost demonic defiance. The chill I'd felt just seconds ago was irrefutably gone. He'd never looked at me that way before. " Partners. Friends. Lovers. Life as an officer for the Port Angeles PD just got a little more interesting and a whole lot hotter. J/L L/E AU Vamp/Shifter twist.
1. Chapter 1

SM owns.

()()()

"Don't move."

Jasper pressed a small white towel to the bleeding gash just below my rib cage as he radioed for a medic. I placed my hand over his and sucked in a sharp breath. Now that the adrenaline had worm off, the pain had become excruciating.

"Son of a bitch," he cussed, glaring towards the cuffed bastard in his patrol car.

"It's really not that bad," I lied, wincing as he applied more pressure.

"Leah, what were you thinking? Why didn't you wait for back-up?"

"He would have gotten away," I contested, staring down at the now blood stained towel.

Jasper shook his head disapprovingly. I hated when he looked at me that way, as if he thought I was an insolent child rather than a seasoned cop... or worse yet, a rookie. I didn't care, though. That bastard would have disappeared had I not tackled him to the ground when I did. And I was more than capable of taking down any man twice my size. It's what I'd trained for practically my entire life. He'd just caught me off guard, pretending to surrender before pulling a blade from his sock.

"Where the fuck is my medic?" Jasper growled into his radio, then turned another disapproving scowl my way. "Had you been wearing a vest-"

"Stop. That's the last thing I need right now."

He opened his mouth to speak, when a patrol car pulled up in front of us. McCarty and Newton quickly approached.

"Clearwater, you okay?"

"Never better," I replied with blatant sarcasm, wincing again.

Emmett chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course-Newton, push this perimeter back," he ordered. His rookie flashed me a look of concern, and I suddenly felt slightly embarrassed. I hadn't frisked my perp for weapons before purposefully trying to piss him off. I'd been in a bad mood. And it was inexcusable. He could have easily slashed my throat instead.

A crowd had gathered, some onlookers snapping photos, while others watched with horrified expressions at the blood trickling steadily through Jasper's fingers, forming a growing puddle on the sidewalk. It couldn't possibly be _that_ bad. How deep had that motherfucker cut?

"Where's the goddamn medic?" Jasper seethed. "I can't get it to stop."

"There was an accident on Moore. They had to take a detour. Five minutes at the most. Just keep the pressure on it-Fuck, Clearwater, that son of a bitch got you good."

"Well, you can say he was a little pissed that a girl busted his lip and pinned his face to the ground."

Emmett looked back at the bleeding perp who was screaming expletives and spitting at the car window. "That's my girl," he laughed, handing Jasper another towel.

"Don't encourage her," Whitlock chided.

I suddenly felt a strong urge to slap my partner upside the head, but before I could do so, my vision became spotted. Closing my eyes and drawing in a breath, I grasped desperately at Jasper's sleeve.

"I-I need to lie down," I stammered weakly. And he immediately began calling my name with frantic urgency, his voice now sounding more like a distant echo. Emmett's tone became panicked as well. He yelled into his radio, trying to pinpoint the medic's exact location.

I knew I was losing consciousness, the blackness pulling me in with unrelenting force. Jasper's hand was now gently palming my face. "Leah, stay with me, please," he pleaded.

The remote sound of sirens was the last thing I heard before I found myself surrounded by a more peaceful and cooler atmosphere. I knew I was at the hospital, the smell unmistakable. I'd been here so many times, though never for myself. I exhaled, thanking God I hadn't bled out.

My hand instinctively rose to a bandage covering my abdomen. "_Ow!" _

Warm lips unexpectedly pressed against my cheek, and my eyes fluttered open. Edward's dazzling smile beamed back. "Easy, love. You have a pretty nasty laceration there and lost quite a bit of blood."

"Ugh," I complained, "That_ mother-_"

"Don't worry about him. Attempted murder of an officer-Of _my_ officer, will have him rotting in a cell for the rest of his useless life."

I covered my face with my hands. "How could I possibly be so stupid?"

"This could have happened to anyone. But yes, you should have waited for back-up-"

"Edward, if I hadn't caught him, he'd probably be planning his next robbery as we speak." I eased up to a sitting position, biting down on my lip as pain shot across my side. "Please, don't do that. Don't treat me like I'm breakable. Like I'm a civilian or some weak-ass chick that can't take care of herself. I'm a cop. I did my job, and now that bastard is locked up where he belongs. This just comes with the territory. It's what you would have done and you know it."

His green eyes softened as he leaned forward to place a kiss on my lips. "I know; I just can't stand to see you hurt. When I received the call... Leah, I imagined the worst."

"And that's why it's a not a good idea to date a cop." I grinned, pulling him closer.

"Good point," he agreed with a snigger before kissing me more deeply.

Edward and I had only been dating five months, but in that relatively short period of time, I'd already met his parents and sister and, vice versa, and we'd traveled overseas together on two occasions. However, I had to admit that it did scare me a little: the way he looked at me, the things he'd say. Some days I felt as though we were moving slightly too fast, and I didn't know that I was completely ready for what seemed to be looming in the near future.

"Hmm, now I know what you've been busying yourself with after your shift," I stated, playfully squeezing his bicep as he lowered me back onto the bed.

His muscles were certainly more pronounced. I couldn't help but notice as he'd held me in his arms the entire time I freshened up in the small bathroom, insisting I shouldn't bear weight on my feet. _My legs are fine_, I argued relentlessly. But he promptly accused me of not taking my injury seriously enough, then went on to explain how the weapon had been rusted, and how it had pierced right through a rib, missing my lung by just a hair.

"Emmett's been helping me put some extra work in at the gym. How else am I going to defend my girl against the bad guys?" he teased, trailing kisses along the side of neck.

"How about that .38 special you've got strapped to your waist, Detective Mason?" I purred, sliding a hand towards his belt and suggestively giving it a tug. He groaned into my hair. "Besides, don't let this _one_, inconsequential incident fool you; I can slay my own dragons."

"And that's what makes you so damn sexy," he murmured, slipping his tongue inside my mouth.

"I'm starving," I whispered over his lips.

"Let's remedy that, shall we." Edward gave me one last kiss before pulling out his cell and quickly dialing the number to my favorite Thai restaurant. I grimaced, the craving for a greasy pepperoni pizza suddenly making my mouth water. Sure, Thai _was_ my fave, but it wouldn't have hurt to ask what I was in the mood for first.

"Babe," I called, hand at my rib cage. He turned, signaling with his finger for me to give him a second. I nodded, resigned, and he flashed me one of his most alluring smiles before walking towards the window, trying to decide between noodles or rice.

"Glad to see you made it!" Emmett's booming voice reverberated within the walls of the small hospital room as he stormed inside. Jasper followed, white lilies in hand.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I asked jokingly, smoothing a hand through my hair. I probably looked like hell.

"I don't know; for a minute there, you turned as pale as Edward's white ass!"

My boyfriend rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his cousin's crude remark. Jasper walked around the side of the bed and set the small vase on the windowsill.

"How are you handling the pain?" he asked, expression etched with anguish. It was a look I certainly wasn't used to coming from Jasper. That contagious, beaming smile of his was definitely one of his best attributes.

"Oh, it's not too bad, you know, as long as I don't move or breathe."

"Right. Of course," he laughed. _There it was._ I smiled in response, trying to stifle a laugh as the pain threatened to surface. I grabbed for the railing, bracing myself, finding my partner's hand instead. "I'm sorry," he whispered, frowning again and placing his other hand on top of mine. Jasper's soothing touch quickly relieved the tension in my abdomen.

"No, no. It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, that was all you, Clearwater. Always trying to be bad-ass!" Emmett jeered.

"_Trying? _And that's not what I was talking about you cheeky bastard." I smirked, mouthing a _fuck you _in his direction. Before he could shoot back, Edward interrupted our bantering.

"Emmett, I'm glad you're here; I have some paperwork for you to look over," he said, shoving his cell into one of his back pockets.

"Shouldn't Whitlock-?"

"No, nothing to do with Leah's assault."

Some unknown conversation seemed to drift between them, as though they were somehow reading each other's minds. I was too emotionally exhausted to ask, though I made a mental note to question Edward later. Emmett nodded, wishing me a fast recovery, then exited.

"I'll be back in a few," Edward whispered over my lips, kissing them gingerly. "Jas, if you're sticking around, don't let her try and get up. I shouldn't be long."

Jasper nodded.

"I don't appreciate being treated like a child."

"It's not about that, love. You're just so damn stubborn."

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed, waving him off. Edward closed the door behind him with a soft click.

"I plan on following through, so don't get any ideas."

"Of course you would," I sulked, rolling my eyes.

Jasper suddenly sat at the foot of the hospital bed, expression grave. "I'm sorry, Leah," he murmured, "for not being there when you needed me. He could have killed you, and I wouldn't have been able to live with that."

"Stop." I outstretched my hand, silently pleading for him to take it. He looked at my extremity for several seconds before accepting, then scooted up to sit beside me. "It's nobody's fault but mine. And I did what I had to do in order to catch this guy. Why are you and Edward insisting on-?"

"I don't doubt your ability as a cop, Leah. You're... _amazing_ and strong," he smiled, "I just... care." He gave my hand a squeeze, and what felt like a sizzling electrical current shot up my arm, nestling in the pit of my stomach, and leaving me momentarily breathless.

_Strange._

Instinctively, I leaned forward, pulling him into a hug, biting back the pain. He carefully wrapped his arms around me, nose to my hair. "Careful," he breathed, close to my ear.

Jasper and I had been partners for a little over four months, two weeks after he'd transferred from Dallas, taking Edward's place. Edward wasn't too keen on the idea of a guy like Jasper spending so much time with his new girl, but a promotion to detective was a position he just couldn't refuse. It had been his dream. And it didn't take long for him to become good friends with Jasper, anyway. The man just possessed a special aura, charisma that was impossible to resist.

"Thank you for that. I needed the ego boost."

He chuckled, pulling away just slightly, his eyes now trained on my face. I suddenly became a tad self conscience, not because I was the type of woman to have low self-esteem or anything, but simply because Jasper was a beautiful creature, and I'd just literally been through hell and back.

He suddenly shook his head, moving a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "No," he said, confusing me for a second, as I hadn't recalled saying a word in the last few seconds.

_"No?"_

"Whatever it is your thinking."

"Oh, you're a mind reader now, Whitlock?" I grinned.

"Unfortunately not. What I wouldn't give to get inside that head of yours," he said, slipping out of my grip and quickly moving back towards the foot of the bed. I pulled the thin blanket up across my chest, suddenly feeling cold, and smiled.

"Ha! You couldn't handle this, Texas," I taunted, referring to the crazy place that was my mind.

My smile instantly faded as I watched Jasper's jaw set tight upon my words. His steal blue irises smoldered with concentrated intensity, boring into me with an almost demonic defiance. The chill I'd felt just seconds ago was irrefutably gone. He'd never looked at me that way before. My throat suddenly became dry. I attempted to swallow, aspirating my own saliva in the process, which sent me into a violent coughing fit. My hand closed over my side, against the bandage, as the pain racked my body. Tears began to well in my eyes.

Jasper lunged forward, one hand over mine, while the other pulled me into a gentle embrace. "Just breathe, Leah," he crooned, stroking my back. "Relax. Breathe."

It took me another minute or so to settle the cough, the pain subsiding only slightly. I lay my head on his shoulder, regaining my composure, when I mistakenly took in the scent of his after shave, the same one he'd been using since we met, and became unraveled. A spark ignited deep within the pit of my stomach, causing me to draw in a shaky breath, as I was overcome with emotions I had never felt before.

_What the fuck was wrong with me?_ Maybe I had lost too much blood.

"Can I get some water?" I croaked, my voice raw.

Jasper nodded, hastily pouring me a cup of iced water from a small pitcher on the windowsill. I took the white Styrofoam cup, careful not to meet his gaze, afraid of the uncertainty he'd see in mine.

"Should I call a nurse?" His voice was laced with concern and, even then, it held a smooth, velvety tone that I'd never acknowledged before. And that Texan drawl...

"No, no. I'm fine," I mumbled into the cup, taking a long swig. It must have been the pain meds, the anesthetics, or the near-death experience... _something_. Jasper has never been anything more than my partner, a friend. Today, however, something had changed. Drastically.

My mind began to race, confusion clouding my brain as the events from this morning replayed in my thoughts. I remembered storming off, leaving Jasper inside that damned coffee shop. With _her_. Disappointment. Anger. Jealousy.

_Jealousy._

"Leah," he called, putting a hand on my arm. His warm fingers burned where they touched, yet managed to send a shiver down my spine. "Is there something wrong?"

_Yes_.

"No. I'm just... tired," I lied, still unable to look him in the eye, in shock as the pieces were slowly falling into place.

His thumb gently caressed the skin on my forearm. "I'll call you in the morning." Jasper started to get up. I grabbed his wrist, finally meeting his stare. The universe then unexpectedly shifted. I could feel my heart rate accelerating as utter joy and sheer terror rippled throughout my body. I forced myself to look away, afraid I'd do something I'd later regret.

"Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful. I know Emmett must have ragged on you for that." Jasper chuckled. "And thank you. If you hadn't gotten to me as quickly as you did, who knows what would have happened."

"Don't think about that; just get some rest. I need you back. Who else is going to kick my ass everyday?"

I smiled in response, daring a glance, and watched as his lip pulled into my favorite lopsided grin...

_And I was officially fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts!** **:)**

()()()

"Mom, I'm fine." I let my black duffle bag hit the floor, and downed a glass of orange juice she had set on the counter.

With the corner of my eye, I watched my mother purse her lips, forehead creased with skepticism. It was one of the many contorted facial expressions she saved exclusively for me.

I was the Clearwater wild child-rebellious, stubborn and strong-willed as hell. She pushed, I pulled. All those grey hairs now replacing her once beautiful, ebony locks, had my name written all over them. There was a time when she'd honestly thought _I'd _be the one locked behind bars. And she might not have been that far off, had it not been for Charlie Swan. None other than Forks' Chief of police.

My initial hatred for him was still a clear and vivid memory. That day he dragged my ass to jail when he'd caught me and a bad crowd of friends drinking when we should have been in school. When he fell for my lonely, widowed mother. Their wedding. The day I ran away and nearly died. He'd found me. And saved me in more ways than I could ever repay him for.

"Leah, the doctor said _four_ weeks."

"So what's one week? I. Feel. Fine." Okay. I was still slightly sore, but cabin fever had started to set in. Seven more days of doing absolutely nothing, in La Push, no less, would surely drive me to the brink of insanity. I broke the hell out of here five years ago and never looked back. I missed Port Angeles and my cozy apartment. I missed Edward. Celibacy sucked.

_Fuck. _And as much as I tried to deny it, I missed Jasper.

There was an unexplained longing, a dull aching deep within my chest, that seemed to ignite and burn whenever my thoughts drifted to my honey blond partner. No matter how much I'd tried to dismiss what had occurred between us at the hospital as nothing more than the side effects of meds and PTS, deep down, I knew I was just full of shit. And it scared the hell out of me.

It was exactly the reason why I needed time to myself. Time to think. To reevaluate my relationships and my feelings.

"Always so stubborn," Mom grumbled, shaking her head and wrestling for my luggage.

I laughed, letting her have the smaller of the two, then cradled her face in my hands, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Love you. I'll call you as soon as I get home."

"I just don't see why you have to take a bus. Seth or Charlie would have taken the day off. Why didn't you say something sooner? And I'm sure Edward-"

"Yes, I know." I flung a bag over my shoulder. "And yes, Edward definitely would, but he's working on a big case, Mom. I'd hate to distract him more than I already have. It's just an hour drive. I'll be fine," I huffed for the millionth time.

I kicked open the screen door, stepping onto the porch, disappointed that my cab was no where in sight. I pulled out my cell phone, intent on cussing out the cab company, as my ride was already ten minutes late and counting.

"Hey, who's that?" Mom asked.

I lifted my gaze, eyes falling upon Jasper's black, undercover SUV. A smile quickly stretched across my face and a strange flutter of butterflies began swirling in my stomach. I hadn't seen him since I'd left the hospital, though we'd kept in contact through texts and phone calls. It wasn't until this very moment, however, that I realized exactly how much I'd actually missed and longed for his presence.

He walked around the front of his car, in full uniform. Lord, that smile. It did things to me...

"What are you doing here? How'd you know I was leaving today?" I inquired, trying to sound composed.

"I didn't." He pulled me into a tight hug. "But somebody was dying to see you, and convinced me to make the drive." I felt him inhale deeply into my hair, causing goosebumps to rise across my skin. "Sorry for just showing up out of the blue, but I couldn't say no. You know I have a weakness for blondes," he said, winking.

I arched an eyebrow, placing a hand on my hip, thoroughly disheartened by his statement.

"Is that so?" And just as I was about to ask, the car door swung open, and out ran the cutest little towhead I've ever met, long, wild curls dancing behind her.

"Leah!" she screeched excitedly, leaping towards me. Jasper caught the four-foot monster midair.

"Whoa there, super girl. Remember what I told you about Leah's injuries?"

She giggled. "Oh. Sorry. I forgot."

"Hey, Remi! You came to visit?" I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame, kissing the top of her head.

"Yes! Uncle Jasper busted me out of school." She suddenly cupped her mouth and whispered, "But don't tell mom."

Jasper and I laughed in unison. "So you're teaching your niece to be a truant _and_ keep secrets from her mom. Nice one, officer Whitlock," I teased, patting him on the shoulder.

"It's not as bad as it sounds; I promise."

"Yeah, I'm sure that will go over really well with Rose when she finds out."

"What? You plannin' on snitchin', Clearwater?"

"Oh, I don't know. How much is my silence worth?"

Jasper burst into laughter. It was hard not to feed off his euphoria; it was contagious. Part of me hoped that his elation had everything to do with our reunion. And judging by the way he was now staring, almost adoringly, a lick of something else flickering in his eyes, I was almost sure of it.

Out popped those goosebumps again.

"I've missed you, Leah. I'm glad to see that you've recovered so well." His arm snaked around my shoulder, and he suddenly pressed a kiss to my temple. The gesture caught me off guard for a split second, but the feel of his body against mine felt so warm and so indescribably right.

_You have Edward_, I reminded myself, feeling sick, the guilt making my stomach reel.

"I missed you, too!" Remi chirped, wedging herself between us and wrapping her arms around my waist.

Mom suddenly cleared her throat. _Shit. _I'd completely forgotten about her.

"Jas," I said, leading him towards my mother who now had her arms crossed and a look of suspicion in her eyes, "this is my mom, Sue. Mom, Jasper. My partner."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he greeted, unleashing his finest Southern charm.

"Likewise," she replied, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

My mom read me like an open book. I swallowed hard, avoiding her scrutinizing stare.

"And this beautiful little minion is Remi Biers. Jasper's niece."

Her frown brightened into a wholehearted smile as her eyes found Remi's. Those large, honey colored orbs, set against flawless porcelain skin, were beyond enchanting. I suddenly thought of Rosalie's beautiful face and grudgingly admitted that the Whitlock gene pool was infuriatingly perfect.

"Hello, Mrs. Clearwater!" Remi immediately spotted Mom's hand-carved bracelets and began bombarding her with questions.

"So what is this about you leaving? I thought you weren't scheduled back for another week?"

I walked towards the porch, gathering my two pieces of luggage. "I just need my space back. I need to sleep in my own bed. I mean, I love the woman to death, but three weeks is definitely more than I can handle."

Jasper chuckled, taking my bags. I didn't fight him. "Does Edward know? Were you expecting him?" He asked, stealing a brief peek down the street.

"I called a cab. I was actually headed to the bus station. You know Edward has that double homicide. I didn't want to bother him."

"You, what? Leah, why would you do that?" There it was; that look that I hated. "Edward would drop everything in an instant before letting you ride a bus into Port Angeles in your condition... And so would I."

He loaded my things into the back of his SUV.

"My _condition?" _I spat, irritated to no end about having to be so repetitive in telling the masses that I was almost one-hundred percent. "What is it with you two? Especially you, Jas. You never used to be this annoying." I poked him in the chest accusingly. "I'm a big girl. Fully capable of defending myself and traveling alone if need be." I gestured towards the glock at my waist. "Just because I come in this hot package doesn't mean I will hesitate for a second before putting a hollow point through some motherfucker's chest if I feel my life is in jeopardy. Got that? Now, cut this overprotective shit. It doesn't suit you." I gave him a playful jab, and he fought to hold on to a serious expression, but failed miserably.

"Damn it, Leah," he whispered, eyes so fervid that I felt compelled to look away. Apparently, I had impressed him with my speech.

"Are you taking me home or what?" I questioned as nonchalantly as possible, trying to change the dangerous climate this conversation had brewed. As I started to walk back towards Mom and Remi, Jasper's fingers wound tightly around my forearm.

His baby blues seemed to shift two shades darker. I knew that look. It was predatory, lustful. And he'd only ever looked at me that way one other time, three weeks ago.

That nauseating remorse slithered up my esophagus again as thoughts of Edward crept to the forefront of my mind, battling the ungodly attraction I'd developed for my partner.

"I-I don't know what's happening," I stuttered, my facade crumbling, and words spilling out before I could stop them. Then again, I had always been a straightforward, no bullshit type of person. Why change my ways now? "Ever since that day, at the hospital... Thinking of you; I might be going crazy-"

Jasper unexpectedly pulled me to the far side of his car, the dark tint obscuring us from view. His hand fell to the small of my back and, he crushed his body against mine, lips against my forehead. "I _am_ going crazy. Fuck, Leah, I've been in _hell _for the last three weeks. That's why I'm here. I had to come see you. I convinced Remi, used her as an excuse to drive out here."

"What?" I breathed, shocked by his words, and the things he was doing with hips.

"I really do feel like an asshole. But every time he touches you-" What sounded like a growl rumbled in his chest as he closed a fist against the window glass. "I know it's messed up. I'm sorry. I've tried..._hard_, from the very first day. I swear." His lips were stroking my ear now as he struggled to speak. "But you-then you looked at me that way, that day. And the thought of losing you, Lee... it changed everything." Jasper brushed hair away from my neck, and began trailing delicious kisses along my jaw.

My eyes instinctively came together. "I can't... do this to Edward."

I wasn't this person. I didn't want to be. It would destroy him. My fingers gripped Jasper's arm, intent on pushing him away. His strong bicep flexed and tensed underneath my touch, sending chills and sensations to places I thought only Edward knew how. It was as if a higher power, a force beyond my control was holding me captive where I stood. For my own selfish, sadistic reasons, I convinced myself that fighting would be entirely futile.

"Then please stop me. Stop me because I can't."

Our eyes locked. This was it. "I don't want you to."

Jasper's breathing ceased for several seconds, a grin playing on the corners of his mouth. His hand splayed across my back, fingers hugging the top of my ass as he pulled me closer.

"What did you say?" he murmured over my mouth. But before I could answer, a car horn blared, startling us both, yet it wasn't enough to tear us from each other. "I'll take care of that. Get Remi in the car. Let's go home." There was a primitive tone to his voice, which both thrilled and terrified me all at once.

I stood motionless, breathless as he walked toward the cab, my heart staggering at the madness of what we'd just initiated.

"Leah!" Mom's voice was sharp, jolting me back to reality. She was standing at the front end of the car. I had no idea how long she'd been there, what she'd heard or seen, but judging by the fiery look in her eyes, I was sure she'd witnessed enough.

"I'm riding with Jasper," I muttered, attempting to divert an argument. The last thing I needed was to be berated like a child.

"I'm sure you are," she replied solemnly. The implicit double meaning behind her words had not escaped me.

I watched her storm across the front lawn, then up the steps before reaching the front door, and letting it slam behind her. _Damn it! _I took after her.

"Remi, go with your Uncle Jasper. Tell him I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Mom!" I shouted, walking through the living room. "_Mom!" _She was looking out the window, from behind the sheer curtains, and didn't so much as blink while I screeched her name repeatedly. "Silent treatment? That's how you want to see me off?"

"I can't believe you're doing this to Edward."

"It's not what you think. Jasper and I are just... "I couldn't even speak the words. We weren't _just _anything anymore, and we never would be again.

She finally turned to me, sadness creasing her features. "_It's not what I think? _Leah, that man practically... And _you_ so shamelessly… I'm not stupid, nor am I blind. It was disgusting and disgraceful. And right outside, in front of my house and that poor girl! What were you thinking?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to decide whether it was worth the argument. She'd cool off and get over it eventually. She always did.

"I'll send you a message, letting you know I made it home." I placed a small kiss on her cheek. And, as I turned to leave, Mom put a hand on my shoulder.

"Leah, if you have feelings for your partner, please, go about this wisely. Don't let lust make you do things that you will later regret. Edward is a good man. He loves you. And he doesn't deserve your betrayal."

God, I hated when she was right.

Jasper's expectant smile evaporated the moment I refused to meet his gaze. I slid quickly in the backseat, next to Remi. Her little face lit up, and she immediately took my hand into her own, gushing over the charm bracelet Mom had given her.

"Is your mother okay?" Jasper asked in an almost robotic way, eyes plastered on the road.

"Of course."

"And you?"

He glanced at me in the rear view mirror. I met his stare and subtly shook my head. He nodded grimly. It was the last direct exchange we had. Even after he'd dropped Remi off, the ride to my apartment was a silent one. During that time, to my misfortune, Edward had called over a handful of times, leaving voice messages and texts. _He was worried_, he'd said in several of them, as he'd also called Mom's cell and received no answer.

Damn. We were still a good five blocks away, when my screen lit up once more with Edward's picture.

"Edward?" I watched Jasper's grip on the steering wheel tighten.

"Leah! Are you okay? I've been calling you-"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," I assured him. "My phone was on vibrate... in my bag. I'm sorry."

He exhaled loudly into the receiver, relieved. I went on to explain how Jasper had taken Remi to visit me, as he knew how much we'd bonded in the last couple of months, and that I'd hitched a ride back home. Edward then promised to stop by after his shift, and I told him I'd be waiting.

Jasper cut the engine, and immediately exited the vehicle. I followed.

"Jas, please. I just can't-"

"There's no need to explain. I get it." He closed the trunk, my bags in hand, and made his way into the building. I trudged behind, feeling like a complete ass.

The elevator ride was another bout of awkward silence and stolen glances. I hugged my shoulders as a shudder ran down my spine, the thought of things changing between us making me ill. While I knew that what we had before my incident was gone forever, I didn't want to lose him as a friend as well. I refused. And we were partners. Aside from Edward, I didn't know that trusted anyone else to have my back.

"Jas," I began, taking my bags from him and tossing them in a corner by the entrance, "I don't want you to hate me-"

"I could never hate you." He paused for countless seconds, turning his back to me. "But maybe it's time for a reassignment. Emmett has just two more weeks with Newton-"

"Shut it, cowboy. You're not going anywhere," I commanded, whirling him around.

"And what do you suppose I do now? Pretend like the feelings I have for you don't exist? Watch as you and Edward play happy couple? Am I supposed to be okay with that after what happened today?" He took a hold of my wrist. "Tell me, Leah, where do we go from here?"

I was at a loss for words. I had nothing. And I certainly felt like the shameless whore Mom had described because, quite frankly, I wanted them both...

()()()

**Feedback is greatly appreciated :) It keeps the creative juices flowing!**


End file.
